


Go With The Flow

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Hopeful Ending, Insecurity, M/M, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: After he caught his breath Danny turned around to see a tall man with long blonde hair watching him with his hands stuffed into his leather jacket. He could only assume that this was the person responsible for helping him out of the mosh.





	Go With The Flow

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little unorthodox, but I was inspired to write this because of this photo I saw and since Dan Spitz is literally a foot smaller than James I couldn't pass up the opportunity.
> 
> <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3c/f3/71/3cf3714e6a7ea6f2831829fe16f20f4f.jpg>

Danny lived for going to live shows. It didn't really matter who the band was, as long as they rocked hard and fast all he cared about was getting in the pit and thrashing around. Tonight some new up and coming local band was playing and they were just about halfway through their set. Danny was caught in the middle of the crowd, jumping up and down as the people pushed and pulsated all around him. He was too short to to see past the mob, but he got glimpses of the stage here and there as people shifted and knocked into each other.

The atmosphere was close and humid as dozens upon dozens of writhing bodies moved together as one. The air was sultry and stagnant, making it hard to breathe from time to time, and the scent of sweat wafted around the small establishment. Danny was soaked in sweat just from the close proximity of everyone with beads of it running down his scalp and into his eyes, making them sting a little. He was panting for oxygen by the end of it all as he overexerted himself to match the energy of the band and crowd.

The whole crowd was thrumming with excitement as the current song reached a crescendo that blended perfectly into the breakdown. The singer took a moment from singing and yelled into his microphone for everyone to split down the middle and make a hole. Slowly but surely the crowd complied and created a pit in the dead center of the small auditorium. Danny found himself being bullied to the very edge of the pit until there were only a few cocky people remaining in the empty crater they formed.

Once the breakdown hit and the singer let out a primal scream into his mic the whole auditorium surged, throwing Danny off balance and tossing him into the mosh as the entire place erupted. Danny went with the crowd, shouting at the top of his lungs as bones and sinew clashed with one another. The crowd was like a beating heart as everyone stomped and thrashed around, crashing into each other violently as the band laid down suppressing fire through their amps.

There wasn't much room for Danny to do much of anything besides go with the ever changing flow of the crowd. So he let himself be shoved roughly like a cue ball colliding around a pool table and hoped he didn't get torn up too bad. Then again, where was the fun in playing it safe? He got elbowed in the head a few times and people were stepping on his feet, but Danny mustered up all the strength in his body as slammed back with force, hopping and flailing about as he threw himself into the many bodies pressing against him.

The pit devolved even further into chaos as the outer rim started to shrink, making less space for people to thrash around, and Danny got swallowed up by it. Danny got lost in the crowd fast as all the space surrounding him vanished. He was caught in a writhing mess of bodies that were all at least a foot taller than him, burying him almost completely. Danny was so small that no one was even aware of his presence as the pit closed and he couldn't yell because the music and crowd drowned him out.

It wasn't Danny first mosh pit, but the size of the auditorium and the shear capacity of bodies occupying it made it difficult for Danny to find his way back out. He was getting shoved and random body parts kept striking him upside the head as he got smothered deeper and deeper into the crowd. He wasn't panicking just yet, but he was making a conscious effort to squeeze his way out of the pit. If he stuck around any longer then he might actually get trampled if he wasn't careful, but they were packed in here tight like sardines and no one was budging. Danny didn't have the height or mass to make any sort of dent.

Just as Danny was about to accept his fate and let the crowd bully and beat him up until the band's set was over, he felt a hand grab him by the shirt and yank him off to the side. Danny had half a mind to fight back and pull himself away, but it became apparent that he was being tugged off towards the opposite side of the auditorium. He stumbled along as the feet and legs of others tripped him until he felt two big hands enclose around his biceps and a body press in tightly against his back. The person held him close so he wouldn't trip or fall and guided him to the very edge of the crowd. From there it was pretty easy for Danny to find his way out.

Through all the adrenaline and excitement, Danny found himself thoroughly exhausted and out of breath. The person's embrace left him briefly, becoming less overbearing, allowing Danny to stagger out of the complex entirely. He emerged from the rinkadink theater and stumbled back onto the streets of New York. The cold night air made him shudder, like the shock of a freezing shower, but it was rejuvenating and brought awareness back into him. The fresh air, as fresh as it can be with all the city's pollution, supplied Danny's body with much needed oxygen. His slim chest heaved as he sucked in lungfuls of air.

After he caught his breath Danny turned around to see a tall man with long blonde hair watching him with his hands stuffed into his leather jacket. He could only assume that this was the person responsible for helping him out of the mosh. The man had a kind and unassuming look about him, baby faced one could say if it weren't for the bout of acne gracing his cheeks. He was still quite good looking despite that, however, making Danny feel more at ease around the helpful stranger. Danny wiped his bangs out of his face when he realized they were sticking to his forehead and acknowledged the taller man.

“Thanks for that,” said Danny, slightly out of breath.

“No problem,” the man replied. He stuck his hand out. “I'm James.”

“Danny,” greeted the smaller man, shaking the blonde's hand briefly.

James pulled his hand away and looked Danny up and down with an amused expression. Danny tried not to notice it, but it was unavoidable. Every time he met someone new for the first time they immediately noticed his slight height disadvantage. They either looked at him in amazement, much like James was doing right now, or they made a conscious effort to not stare even though it was painfully obvious that they were. Danny was used to people staring by now. There wasn't anything he could do about it either way.

“Holy shit. You're _teeny tiny_ ,” James remarked in awe, unable to stop the outburst. He felt the need to immediately apologize afterwards. “I mean, excuse my manners. I just never seen a dude as small as you before.”

“It's fine. I get that a lot,” Danny brushed off nonchalantly.

He was blushing a little, but you couldn't really tell because it was so cold outside and his cheeks were already rosy. Any other circumstance, Danny would be pissed by a total stranger making fun of him, but James seemed genuinely taken aback more than anything else. Besides, he saved Danny from the pit and he was cute, so he could forgive James just this once.

“How tall are you? If you don't mind me asking,” James inquired, stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

“Five foot one.”

“ _Five foot one?_ ” James echoed in disbelief, eyes going comically wide. This kid was a full foot shorter than him. “What the hell were you doing in the pit? You could've been trampled.”

“I had it under control,” stated Danny with a shrug, though that was a total lie.

“ _That_ was under control?” James asked, cocking an eyebrow; unconvinced.

“Us New Yorkers are built tough like that,” Danny boasted, smirking a little as he reverted into his usual cocky demeanor.

“If you say so,” James chuckled.

“You must not be from around here,” Danny surmised, finding himself standing closer and closer to James each time they exchanged their little quips.

“I'm from California,” James revealed. “Born and raised.”

“ _Ah_ , that explains it,” Danny commented with a knowing nod.

“Explains what?” James questioned, enamoured by Danny and the way he talks.

“Why you were so ready to jump to my rescue,” Danny teased, gazing up at James with big brown eyes.

“What's that supposed to mean?” James asked, more curious than offended.

“Oh, nothin’,” Danny said in a casual tone. He was being coy. Why was he being coy? “Just means you're not used to big cities and crowds like this.”

“That's a good thing, though.”

“Why's that?”

“Because we wouldn't have met,” James pointed out, picking up on the subtle flirting. “Plus, if it weren't for me, they'd have to scrape you off the ground with a spatula,” James added after a moment.

 _Very true,_ Danny pondered. Sure he was all sweaty and freezing because he was convinced he didn't need a jacket, but he'd gladly succumb to the New York weather if it meant talking to such a cute guy.

“Maybe you have a point,” Danny agreed.

His body gave an involuntary shudder as a cool breeze made his skin break out in goosebumps.

“You cold?” James inquired when he saw Danny shiver.

“I'm fine,” Danny assured, wrapping his arms around himself and rubbed his hands up and down his biceps to coax warmth into them.

“Where's your jacket?”

“At home.”

“What's it doing there?”

“Not much,” Danny remarked with a shuddering laugh.

“Well, listen. My place is only a few blocks away,” James suggested, hooking a thumb in the direction behind him. “If you want I could make you some coffee, get you warmed up, and let you borrow a jacket so you don't freeze on your way home.”

“Eh, I wouldn't wanna be a burden,” Danny gushed, blushing because he's aware of what James is really trying to do. “You've saved my life once already.”

“It's really no trouble at all!” James persisted, sounding nervous when he thought Danny might actually turn him down.

Danny wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed his hands up and down his biceps to coax warmth into them. A part of him wanted to play hard to get, make James work a little more, but Danny couldn't help but be drawn in by the tall blonde. That, and because he was as cold as ice. Whether his intentions were pure or not, Danny knew he was going home with James tonight. He can dance around and be embarrassed all he wants, but he isn't stupid. He'd be crazy not to accept James’ invitation.

“If you insist,” Danny relented, flashing a shy little smile up at James who looked down at him through streaks of blonde hair.

“I do!” James proclaimed, wasting no time in snaking an arm around Danny's shoulders.

James pulled the tiny man into his side to embrace him as if they were old buddies from high school, but it was mostly to keep Danny warm. _Mostly_. Danny swayed into James and followed the tall man down the street like they were glued to one another. He didn't mind that James was being so forward with him, after all it can written off as a courtesy to warm Danny up as stated before, but they both knew what they were doing. James can disguise it as being a good samaritan, but he was really just looking to score. That may not have been his initial intention when he rescued Danny from the mosh pit, but after getting a real good look at the petite man James knew he had to have him.

Danny was small and cute. James hasn't been with many guys before. Not because he preferred women or anything like that, he pretty much liked both men and women equally, except for when he found a perfect balance between the two. Every time James _did_ hook up with a guy they were all pretty similar. You could say James had a _type_. He liked guys smaller than him, much like the average girl tends to be. Big soft eyes, great hair (preferably brunette), and a smart mouth. James liked it when guys were a little sassy or playful and Danny fit the bill perfectly. Though Danny is by far the smallest guy he's ever potentially hooked up with and he'd be lying if he said that didn't turn him on.

There was something exciting about stumbling across a man who was half his size. That's not to say Danny was completely scrawny. James could actually feel a little bit of muscle when he held Danny close, making him rub his hand along the sinew a little as they walked together in comfortable silence. Danny was cold to the touch, prompting James to switch up their speed from a nice little stroll to a brisk stride. He could see Danny smirking a little out of the corner of his eye, under the assumption that James sped up because he was eager. Which, yeah okay he is, but that wasn't the only reason why.

Soon after they arrive at James’ place and the blonde fished around in his jacket pocket for his keys. He accidentally dropped them as he pulled them free from his pocket, causing James to scramble to pick them up. It made Danny giggle as he watched James struggle to get the door open in the dark. Danny couldn't tell who was more nervous, himself or James. Because, believe it or not, Danny was kind of shitting himself right now.

“Home sweet home,” James announced with a smile as he finally got the door open and stepped aside as if presenting it to Danny.

Danny stepped inside, warming up almost instantly as the heater was already running. He had a look around the quaint little apartment as James shut and locked the door. James came up behind Danny and laid a hand on the small of the brunette's back so he could guide him into the living room. Danny took a seat on the ratty hand me down couch and folded his hands in his lap. He stared up at James with his big eyes and watched the man shrug his leather jacket off, getting an eyeful of his strong arms as they were exposed.

“Make yourself at home. I'll go and make you that coffee I promised,” said James as he tossed his jacket over the backrest of the couch.

Danny sat there and waited for James to return, starting to get anxious now that he was left to his own devices. He looked around the living room to keep himself occupied and spied a couple of framed photos sitting on an end table. They were pictures of James with a couple other dudes, possibly friends of his or maybe even family, and it made Danny wonder how many people James has invited over before him. It's not like Danny cared or whatever, he's messed around without commitment before, but maybe there was a part of him that was sort of hoping this would be more than a one night stand.

He's only just met James and they know nothing about each other, but James seemed like a very straight forward, kind individual. How many of his one night stands has made him coffee before? How many have cared enough about his well being to offer to lend him a jacket so he wouldn't freeze? None, actually. He doesn't want to get his hopes up, but perhaps James was different. Danny's taken out of his thoughts when James came back holding two mugs of coffee. James handed one off to him and sat down beside Danny.

“Thank you,” Danny said as he graciously accepted the warm beverage. He blew on it before taking a careful sip.

“Didn't have any creamer or milk. Hope sugar is enough to sweeten the taste a little,” James apologized, taking a drink.

“It's really nice,” Danny assured, gulping down more.

It was a bit too strong for his liking but the sugar went a long way. Regardless, Danny relished in the way it left behind a warming sensation as it traveled down his throat and into his stomach. It was always such a nice feeling, especially when you were sick and had to live off of soup until you got better. They both get through about half of their mugs in silence until they both lower their mugs and sit there patiently for the other to say something. Danny cradled his coffee in his hands, fidgeting restlessly as he froze up awkwardly.

“You okay?” James asked when he noticed how stiff Danny looked.

“Yeah. Why?” Danny replied, looking at James who was now sitting close to him.

“You look a little _tense_ ,” James commented, eyes raking along Danny's body.

“Still kinda sore from the mosh pit. Those guys really did a number on me,” Danny chuckled, rubbing idly at his shoulder.

“No kidding,” James remarked with an amused huff.

It wasn't a lie either, Danny was really starting to feel the bruises forming on his body, but he couldn't exactly tell James the real reason why he was so tense. James made him nervous in the best way possible and now that they were all alone… Danny's heart was racing just thinking about what could possibly happen between them.

“Maybe I can help loosen you up a little,” James offered, setting his cup down on the table so he could give Danny his undivided attention. “Where is it sore?”

Before Danny can say anything James is scooting even closer to him, plucking the mug out of his hand, and getting Danny to face away from him so that his back is to the blonde. James laid his hands on Danny's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze to feel out the knots. He can feel James’ breath rustling his hair a little and shuddered when the taller man dug his thumb into a particularly tender spot. Danny made a noise, not unlike a moan, and relaxed into James’ touch.

“Heh, you're really tight here,” James pointed out, staring at the back of Danny's head.

He rubbed his hands all over Danny's shoulders and sometimes down his biceps a little. He mostly only went there to feel his muscles, if he's being honest. Danny didn't comment on it if he noticed either way. Danny was off in his own world as he sighed and moaned whenever James was able to work out a particularly bothersome knot. He rolled his head off to one side to give James more access, as if wordlessly pointing him in the right direction. James took the hint and started rubbing in closer towards Danny's neck.

After a while, Danny could feel his muscles unwinding and melting like better within James’ big hands until he was a crumpled heap propped up against the blonde. He can't remember the last time a guy offered to give him a massage and it was honestly the best way to get Danny in the mood. It wasn't the most sexually charged action James could've picked, but the slow progression of a pseudo cat and mouse game built up the right amount of relaxation. Slow and sensual, which was a stark contrast from the fast and chaotic show they had met at. The perfect balance.

“Where else are you _tight_?” James inquired, the innuendo barely veiled by a murmur as he continued to rub the smaller man's shoulders.

“A bit further down,” Danny replied in a soft voice, closing his eyes.

He felt James’ hands trail down his back, caressing his sides with his fingertips as they curled ever so slightly around his lithe frame. James’ touch came to rest on Danny's waist, his palms spread out far enough so he could work the heels of his hands into Danny's lower back just above the belt. He gazed at the side of Danny's face to gauge his reaction, earning a sigh out of the small man and a pleased little grin. James pressed his thumbs into the vertebrae he felt there.

“Here?” James asked.

“ _Lower_ ,” Danny told him.

James looked down at where his hands were and glanced back up towards Danny. This was as far as James could go and have it still be somewhat excusable as a dude helping another dude out before it got too intimate or weird. He knew what Danny was doing. Danny was giving him permission to take this to the next level, but he had seen how nervous the small man was beforehand and decided to try and play it as cool as possible without scaring Danny off.

“Any lower and I might start to think you're suggesting something,” James observed, offering a coy laugh as his hands lingered on Danny's small waist.

“Like that wasn't your plan all along?” Danny deduced, sounding more confident now. He looked over his shoulder at James, eyes hooded behind his lashes. “I know you didn't just invite me over 'cus you're a nice guy.”

“And yet you still came home with me,” James noted, letting his hands drift down to Danny's hips.

“Maybe because I want the same thing.”

“Which is?”

“Isn't it obvious what I want?” Danny complained.

“I don't know. For all I know, you could want me to dress you up like an old woman and call you _Helen_ ,” James teased.

“Is this how you win over all your one night stands?” Danny scoffed with a weak laugh, feeling like this was just one big joke to James.

“No,” James said, getting Danny to turn around and face him before the tiny man can get fed up and leave. He cupped Danny's face in his hands and guided their mouths together as he murmured, “This is how I win them over.”

The kiss is soft at first, getting Danny to reach out and lay his hands against James’ flank immediately. James is surprisingly very gentle despite looking like the type of guy who could easily dominate Danny with little to no effort. He looked nice enough, which is one reason why Danny followed him home in the first place, but he had a feeling James could get rough if he really wanted to. Probably _is_ rough ninety percent of the time, but for some reason was taking it slow with Danny. Maybe because Danny’s so small.

Danny would be more offended by that but right now all he cared about was sticking his tongue down James’ throat as he was manhandled onto James’ lap. Danny crawled onto James, swinging a leg on either side of James’ legs so he could straddle the blonde. Danny's hands came up and groped at the other man's chest before he started to rock back on James’ lap. He was humping himself against James in an attempt to coax some sort of reaction out of the taller boy. James’ hands left Danny's face and instead dropped down to grope Danny's ass. He squeezed the dainty curve and ground his hips up into the writhing man, letting himself groan at the sensation of his hardening cock grinding against Danny.

“Tell me what you want,” James whispered against Danny lips, pressing his forehead into Danny's.

For a moment Danny just sat there on James’ lap, rubbing their noses together and pecking at his lips with barely there kisses. Danny was already so worked up that his erection was straining the front of his board shorts. He could feel the bulge in James’ jeans grinding into him and made it a point to give them both the friction they so desperately needed. He peered up into James’ blue eyes, finding his pupils blown wide with arousal. He shifted again and it started to sink in just how much smaller he is in comparison to James.

“You know what I want,” Danny told him, finding the words to be a bit difficult.

“I need to hear you say it,” James reiterated, bringing one hand up to brush the hair out of Danny's face. “If you can't say it, then we're not gonna _do it_.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Danny proclaimed, mustering up all the confidence and conviction he had to spare.

It was liberating and terrifying in a single bound, but Danny was glad he said it, otherwise he would've chickened out and ran all the way home only to regret his decision later. A grin spread across James’ blemished cheeks and without warning he scooped the small man up in his arms and hoisted him off of the couch. Danny let out a gasp and scrambled instantly to latch onto the blonde. He wrapped his legs around James’ waist and threw his arms over his shoulders, holding on for dear life as James carried him off towards, what he could only assume was, his bedroom. It was as if Danny weighed nothing as James cradled the lithe man in his arms.

He held Danny just under his butt to support what little weight he possessed and brought him to his room. The light from the hallway helped to highlight the outline of his bed, letting James lay Danny against the mattress safely. James left him briefly to turn on his bedroom light and closed the door behind him before returning to the tiny man. Danny was laid out across James’ bed, reclining back on his elbows as James towered over him by the side of the bed.

He watched as James pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Next he bent down and hopped out of his shoes before working on his belt. Danny's eyes drifted down towards James’ waist and stared intently as James rid himself of his pants, leaving the tall blonde standing there in his underwear in the middle of the room. James stepped forward and began to strip Danny of his clothes, taking off his shoes, pulling down his board shorts, and helping him out of his muscle tank. Once Danny was also in his underwear, James got to see just how tiny the brunette really is.

It's not like his clothes were hiding anything substantial, but _Christ_ Danny really is half James’ size.

“I can't get over how tiny you are,” James praised, drinking in the sight of Danny looking so small and timid.

“Are you just gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna fuck me?” Danny griped, though he found it arousing that James was so into his size.

“You get bossy when you're horny, huh?” James teased, smirking when he noticed the needy bulge in Danny's underwear. “Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna take good care of you.”

Danny's heart started to race and his face was aflame with excitement. James dug around in his nightstand and produced a condom and some lube. Danny's thighs trembled as the bigger man approached him with the items and made the blood rush to his cock. He didn't realize it until James climbed on top of him but his legs were spread wide open, waiting. James pulled off the last garment shielding Danny and threw them on the other side of his bed to get lost in the crumpled up covers.

His legs were splayed open and his rosy cock laid flat against his stomach, giving James an eyeful of what he was working with. Surprisingly Danny wasn't small all over after all and was actually quite decently sized despite his vertical disadvantage. But there would be time to appreciate that later. Right now James needed to stick his dick inside something tight and wet before he got blue balls.

It went about as naturally as it could. After Danny ditched his doubt and worries, he was able to loosen up and let James prepare him. James used the lube to finger him and get him ready all while he kissed at his neck and murmured sweet little words into Danny's ear. James was so turned on and breathless, still in awe of Danny's size as he fingered the small man and stroked his cock. Danny responded to the attention with enthusiasm, moaning and begging for more in the softest of tones that was sure to make the blonde cream himself.

It got to the point where James could no longer take it and ripped open the foil packet with his teeth. He spit the bit in his mouth off to parts unknown and rolled the condom down the length of his cock. Danny finally looked down to see how much heat James was packing as the blonde stroked a generous amount of lube along his cock. The sheer size of it made Danny swoon, knowing that it was going to be a tight fit regardless of how well James prepared him. Guys were always so concerned about hurting Danny because he was so small, but James had a more gung ho attitude about it.

They came together in a passionate kiss as James dropped down on top of him, eclipsing Danny easily, and rubbed his slick cock against Danny's wet hole. James was sucking on Danny's tongue as he slipped inside the smaller man, causing Danny to wail into James’ mouth. James slowly fed his dick into Danny's body, impaling him inch by inch until there was nothing left to give. Danny felt absolutely _stretched_ around James’ cock, prompting him to thrash his head against the mattress as James began to fuck him. Danny clutched at the sheets and twisted them in a death grip when James started to thrust.

Throughout their coupling James is groaning and babbling on about how sexy Danny is, saying things like _so tiny_ and _fucking tight_ as he snapped his hips into the brunette. Danny felt empowered by the hold he had over James, knowing that the mere sight of him was exciting enough for James let alone the _sensation_ of how tight he is. James almost treated it like a fetish with how worked up and out of breath he was getting, and maybe it is. Either way James doesn't last for very much longer.

James was able to hold out for about ten minutes before he finally let go and busted inside of Danny's tight channel. He's able to fill the condom with just a few spurts and Danny can feel each and every jerk of his cock as he came. Danny's clawing at the bed with his legs hiked up in the air as he drew James deeper inside his body, hoping to get some friction. James got the hint even through the haze of his orgasm and continued to fuck Danny with his slowly deflating arousal. James was still incredibly hard for a few moments after and it turned out that's all he needed.

James grabbed ahold of Danny's cock and stroked it vigorously while also impaling him repeatedly on his cock. Danny was panting and whining at James, getting slightly overheated as he broke out in a sweat that made his hair stick to his face and neck. It was like the mosh pit all over again except Danny gets to come at the end. And he does. James has his cock buried deep inside Danny, slowly going soft, as he he stroked the small man to climax. Danny came all over himself, twisting against the sheets as James looked on in awe.

Come morning and Danny was sore all over to say the least. Mostly from the mosh pit, but there was also that lingering sensation of having gotten fucked the night prior. James sat on the edge of his bed as he watched Danny get dressed, admiring him no doubt. Once Danny got himself straightened out, that awkward feeling returned as he was too afraid to say the words he wanted to say. Instead, he settled for something more casual sounding.

“Thanks for last night. I had a lot of fun,” said Danny, smiling bashfully at the other man.

“Ditto,” replied James, returning the smile.

“Well, I gotta get going,” Danny announced, feeling awkward as he tried not let himself get too attached to James.

This was only a one night stand. If James wanted something more, surely he would've spoke up. Danny was on his way out when James grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him dead in his tracks. Danny whirled around to see James staring down at him with this indescribable expression. He thought James might reach out and kiss him one last time but instead presented him with an old ratty jacket that's seen better days.

“Here, I want you to have this,” James explained, holding it out towards Danny. “It's kinda worn out but it'll still keep you pretty warm.”

“I couldn't possibly accept this,” Danny began to gush, feeling overburdened by James’ generosity.

“I told you I'd lend you a jacket and I plan on keeping that promise,” James insisted, making it apparent that he wasn't backing down until Danny reconsidered. “ _Please_.”

Danny doesn't know what did it for him, maybe it was the sincere _please_ , but regardless of whatever it was Danny found himself taking the jacket and putting it on. It was far too big on him but it did the trick and kept him warm. He saw something flash in James’ eyes briefly, figuring it was residual lust from last night resurfacing by the sight of Danny wearing his old jacket. He smiled awkwardly at James and thanked him again. James cupped the side of his face and pulled Danny in for last kiss before they parted ways.

Once Danny stepped back onto the streets of New York, he looked in both directions before heading off towards the nearest subway. There was a subtle hint of melancholy in his trek home as he dwelled on what could have been if he had just told James that he'd like to see him again. He felt stupid, but wasn't willing to turn around and run back to James. _Oh well. Whatever._ A gust of wind rustled his hair, sending a chill down Danny's spine, making him shove his hands into the jacket pockets to huddle for warmth.

Danny felt around in the right pocket for a moment and realized there was a discarded, crumpled up piece of paper. Danny dug it out, curious to see what it could possibly be and unfolded it haphazardly. He assumed it was some old receipt James had long forgotten about, but was pleasantly shocked by what he found instead. Danny couldn't help the smile that overcame him and clutched the scrap of paper to his chest. He held onto it all the way home and even reread it a few times just to remind himself that it was, in fact, real.

On the slip of paper were the words _call me_ followed by a number and James’ name with a heart scrawled right beside it.


End file.
